The Things We Carry
by eastcoast-anchor
Summary: Andy's been carrying around something and finally has found the perfect time to show Sharon.
Author's Note: The characters and such are not mine.

It's been years since I've written anything or let other people read what I've written. So this could really suck. Also, try to ignore any and all grammar or spelling mistakes. I typed this up within the last hour and wanted to get on here.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Andy had been carrying it with him wherever he went for last month or so. Provenza had told him on more than one occasion that he thought Andy was being ridiculous and that he was going to lose it eventually. Andy had just shrugged him off and telling the older man that he would see.

Sharon's kids had planned a surprise weekend for their mother. Emily had managed a weekend off and Ricky couldn't allow his sister to meet Gus before he did. So the two had flown in on Friday and surprised Sharon with dinner when her and Andy had gotten home.

Andy had been worried how her two older kids would handle his presence but they had made him feel welcomed and they had also done the same to Gus.

As tonight was their last night Emily had insisted they go to beach. She wanted to dip her feet in the ocean. It was also her idea to invite Nicole and her family along. The young woman had said that sooner or later they were going to have to meet.

Dinner had passed wonderfully and the two families had mixed well. There was constant laughing and never an awkward moment. After Andy had settled the bill telling Sharon not to worry about it, they all made their way down to beach. His grandchildren running towards the waves had their kids chasing after. The sounds of their giggles floated back to Sharon and Andy as they walked hand and hand after the group.

"It's been such a lovely weekend." Sharon said leaning into him.

Andy smiled down at her, "It has. Your kids are really great but of course they've have an amazing mother."

She snuggled closer and they slowed their pace. "This moment right here reinforces that I made the right decision."

"Yeah? You would miss random visited from the kids if you had decided to travel."

Sharon stopped walking altogether. "Yes but no." Andy raised an eyebrow at her. "It's makes me sad that they're leaving tomorrow morning but to know I still have you makes it better. I know that if I had taken the NFL offer it would kill me to have to leave you for weeks at a time."

She smiled up at him. It was in this moment he knew he had made the right decision carrying it around with him. "Sharon," his voice wavered and grasped both her hands in his. "I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me. I didn't know a piece was missing in my life until you walked into it. Now I can't ever imagine it without you. I don't want to imagine it because I would be left feeling empty and nothing or no one could fill that void."

Down by the water Dean called to everyone, "Hey honey? I think your dad is about to proposed to their mom."

Everyone turned from kicking water at each other to look up the beach. "Oh my god!" Emily squealed quietly.

Unknown that he now had an audience watching Andy continued on, "I love you Sharon but your last name has got to go."

Sharon stared at him confused until he dropped to one knee. Tears started to welled up in her eyes and her hands trembled in his. Keeping hold of both her hands in one of his he reached his right into his pocket. He fiddled for a second keeping his eyes locked with hers as he pulled the ring out of the pouch and then his pocket.

"Sharon, will you make me the happiest man? Will you marry me?" Andy was sure he had never been so nervous in his life.

She licked her bottom lip before replying, "Yes." She wanted to say more but her voice cracked and tears started to fall.

Andy slipped the large unique diamond ring on to her finger before he allowed himself to pulled up by her. She stood on tip toes and put both hands on his face to pull him towards her. Their lips met and their kids could no longer contain themselves. Ricky let holler and the rest clapped.

Sharon smiled into the kiss at the noise from their kids. She pulled back and glanced over at the group all smiling at them. Gus had his phone point towards her and Andy. She looked back at the man in front of her.

"You know Lieutenant Flynn you're stuck with me forever now." She smiled at him.

"Well Captain future Flynn I wouldn't have it any other way."

The End.


End file.
